


Even if we disappear from this world

by Diredre



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diredre/pseuds/Diredre
Summary: Grimm and Hollow take care of Grimmchild together and develop feelings for each other in the process.
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Even if we disappear from this world

Ahh...it’s nice in Dirtmouth today…as it always was. Nothing too worth while ever happens. But that’s okay, the siblings like it when nothing happens. After all they’ve been through, they enjoy just living a ‘boring’ life. 

Hornet was currently attempting to teach Broken how to make a pie. 

“It’s done.” Hornet opens the oven and a cherry smell floods the kitchen. Broken puts on some oversized oven mitts and lifts the pie onto the counter. It was a bit hard to get it on the top...the counter was almost as tall as Broken. “Good. Before we cut it we should let it cool down a bit.”

The doorbell rings a few times. “Huh? Watch the pie, I’ll be right back.” Hornet says, as if the pie was going anywhere.

Hornet hurrys over to the door and opens it to see a distressed Grimm. “Greetings Hornet,” Grimm says as he quickly bows. “May I come in? I seem to be in a bit of a jam,” Hollow seems to quite enjoy Grimm’s company. Hornet only wishes for her siblings happiness, so she manages to tolerate Grimm. Even if she hates how...smug he is all the time.

“Yes, come on in.”

“Thank you dear,” Grimm hurries in. “Hm? Smells nice In here. Oh!” Grimm turns his attention to Broken. “Greetings Broken.” Grimm bows. Broken does their best to bow back with their lopsided head. 

‘Nice to see Grimm here.’ Broken signs.

“Yes, it’s nice to be here,” Grimm bends down to smile at Broken.

“Well, why are you here though? You never show up unannounced. And you don’t seem to have your child with you.”

Grimm stands up straight. “Ah yes, my child is exactly the problem, you see, he often has fits...now this is not usually a big problem but today it seems worse. He never usually bites...but when he does…” Grimm shivers. “I can say with one hundred percent certainty that it hurts more than Ghost’s pure nail...It is the most painful thing I have ever endured. So instead of getting bit, I ran away.”

“Well,” Hornet huffs.. “Will he follow you here? Unlike your tents, this house is not fireproof.”

“Ah, no. No need to worry. My loyal friends Divine and Brumm are keeping him busy!” 

Hornet sighs. “Well okay...me and Broken are busy right now, go say hi to Hollow and Ghost.” Hornet yells ‘Mr.Grimm has come to visit’ and within seconds they can hear thumping down the stairs. Hollow rushes in with Ghost clinging to their cloak. Hollow rushes up to Grimm and waves ecstatically. 

“Hollow! It is a pleasure to see you. Greetings to you as well, Ghost.” Grimm bows are the siblings. 

Ghost runs up and yanks Grimm’s cloak. (Was it a cloak? Or wings? No one was really sure…)

“Hm? I’m sorry little one,” Grimm bends down to rub Ghost’s head. “I have not brought my child with me today.” Ghost seems a bit happier now that they got head pats. 

Hollow fidgets before kneeling down and shoving their head in Grimm’s directon. 

“You want rubs too?” Grimm asks.

‘Yes please,’ Hollow quickly signs.

“Well okay! I could never say no to you anyway.” Grimm takes his hand off Ghost’s head and rubs Hollow’s head a bit. Everyone can hear a faint grumbled purr coming from Hollow. “There,” Grimm takes his hand off of Hollow. He turns around to Broken. “I couldn’t forget you! You get pats too.” Grimm rubs Broken’s head and they seem happy. 

Hollow looks around before softy shoving their head into Grimm’s shoulder. “Huh? What?”

‘More pats.’

“Haha, okay, if that is what you wish.” Grimm rubs Hollow’s head again, this time with both hands. Grimm makes sure to rub their horns as well. Hollow starts to make the rumbling sound again, this time only louder.

“Anyway,” Hornet breaks the silence. “Stay as long as you want. I don’t care. Just don’t cause trouble.”

“Never! You know me! I would never cause trouble for any soul!” Grimm stops rubbing Hollow and faces Hornet. “Right?” He turns his head around at Hollow.

‘Yes! Grimm would never be mean to anybug.’  
Hollow signs while nodding their head.

“Thank you!” Grimm puts his chin in the air proudly.

“Just go do something else.” Hornet sighs as she picks up the knife to start cutting the pie.

Hollow grabs Grimm’s wrist and points upstairs. 

“We go to your room? That sounds nice.” Grimm smiles and Hollow practically drags him up the stairs.

Once they get up in Hollow’s room they both sit on the bed. 

‘What is Grimm going here? He never shows up without saying he will.’ Hollow asks.

“Ah...that’s right, you were not there when I explained to Hornet my situation. You know my child? Well, they seem to be in a bit of a rampage as of now...I decided it was better to simply run away.” Grimm answers.

‘That’s not how you care for child! You need to calm them down. I can do it!’ Hollow stands up, looking ready to go and march over to see Grimmchild.

“No! No, my Hollow, you do not understand,” Grimm stands up and grabs Hollow’s torso, as he cannot reach their shoulders. “Going to see him will mean death. Certain death! You mustn’t go!” Grimm begs, seemingly genuinely.

‘I can do it! Please? I can protect myself just fine, I will be okay.’ 

“Ahhhggg….” Grimm loosens his grip. “Fine! Fine. You must be as careful possible, and I will accompany you.”

‘Okay! We go!’ Hollow and Grimm make their way down the stairs and leave the house. Hornet doesn’t say anything as she sees her happy sibling leave with Grimm.

The two make their way to the troupe’s tents. Many ‘mweh!’ noises could be heard from outside. 

“Dear,” Grimm tugs on Hollow’s cloak. “Do be careful now,”

‘Ok!’ Hollow makes a ‘ok’ sign with their hand. Hollow walks in the tent to see Divine trying her best to get away from incoming fireballs as fast as she could, and Brumm trying to deflect ones away from her as well. 

Grimmchild does not seem no notice Hollow yet, so Hollow makes a loud rumbling noise. Grimmchild quickly turns to them with a angry expression, but that angry expression quickly turns into a happy one. Grimmchild makes a happy squeaking sound and flaps over to rest on Hollow’s head, curling his tail around one of their horns and makeing a series of happy squeaks. 

Ah. The Grimm troupe truly couldn’t believe what they were seeing.

Hollow lifts up their hand to pet Grimmchild and he purrs at Hollow’s touch. 

Divine looks over in awe at Grimm and quickly bekons him over.

“Dude, we gotta keep them.” Divine whispers to Grimm.

“What? No! They have a life of their own..! We can’t just keep them here,” Grimm whisper yells. “That would be mean.”

“Uh huh…okay ‘in love with Hollow’ boy…since when you do care about being mean? You’re literally the King of Nightmares!” Divine turns to Brumm. “Don’t you agree? We should just keep Hollow.”

“Yes, please consider it Master, no one has been able to calm down your child as fast as this one. They would be of great service. I’m sure if you were the one to ask them they would surely say yes.”

Grimm feels slightly conflicted. But, he ultimately decides that it’s probably good to try asking anyway. 

Grimm approaches Hollow who looks at him with happy eyes. 

“Hollow, my dear friend. Grimmchild seems to be quite fond of you.”

‘Yes! I am fond of Grimmchild too,’

“Well, would you like to take care of him more?”

Hollow raises their head to nod, but catches themselves and stops, because if they nodded vigorously, Grimmchild would probably get flung across the room.

‘Yes! I would love to takes care of Grimmchild with Grimm!’ Hollow shakes their hands quickly in excitement. 

“Excellent my friend! You may come over as often as you’d like.” Grimm puffs out his chest. “But don’t force yourself.”

‘I won’t! I come when I want too.’

—

“Say ‘ahh’ now my child,” Grimm says and Grimmchild opens his mouth. Hollow puts a spoonful of soup into Grimmchild’s mouth and he laps it up happily.

“Ahh.” Grimm says again. Instead of giving the soup to Grimmchild, Hollow put the spoon up to Grimm’s mouth. “M-me?” Hollow nods. “Ah, I do quite like soup, so I suppose it’s okay,” Grimm sips up the soup. Hollow’s eyes curve upwards and they emit a low rumble. 

Hollow feeds Grimmchild a few more spoonfuls of soup before he turns his head away. He’s full now. Grimm lifts him of his lap gently. “He’s sleepy now...lets go put him in his crib.” Grimm carefully carries Grimmchild to his room and Hollow follows. 

Grimm lowers Grimmchild into the crib and covers him with a soft blanket.

Grimm looks endearingly at Grimmchild. “I love him.” Grimm turns to look at Hollow. “I love him so much, Hollow. I...I feel like I don’t make that clear. Because he’s so feisty all the time, I feel like how I truly feel never gets across.”

‘I understand how you feel, Grimm. I know that you love Grimmchild. It makes me happy when I take care of him with you, because I can see that you’re happy.’ Hollow signs, as they bend down to Grimm’s level.

“Thanks Hollow, I do feel better when I hear you say that.” Grimm takes a deep breath and collects his composure. “I appreciate your help. I really do.”

‘I am always glad to help.’

Grimm smiles before turning towards the door. “We must clean up the extra soup...perhaps I will eat the rest…”

Hollow nods and rushes out the door before Grimm. When Grimm walks out he sees Hollow sitting where they sat when they fed Grimmchild. They held the bowl in one hand and the spoon in the other. Grimm was confused...but he sat down across from Hollow. “What is it friend?”

Hollow put the spoon in the bowl and then held out the spoon, now full of soup to Grimm. “You want to f-feed it to me?” Grimm pointed at himself. Hollow nodded and pushed the spoon foreward a little more towards Grimm. Without another word, Grimm puts his mouth on the soon and sips up the soup. Hollow is happy as they feed Grimm another spoonful. Grimm would be lying is he said he wasn’t happy too.

—

“Hmm? Where oh where did Grimmchild go?” Grimm says as he looks around. Hollow and Grimm can hear a faint ‘mwehehe’ come from Elderbug’s cloak. Grimm approaches him as Hollow follows him. “Hmm...have you seen a certain silly child around here? Oh! It seems I’ve lost them…”

Elderbug chuckles. “No! No children here.”

“Mwehehehe,” Goes Elderbug’s cloak. 

“Huh?! Is that a child I hear?” Grimm kneels down. He pushes aside the bottom of Elderbug’s cloak apart. He spots Grimmchild who gasps as he zooms away and starts to fly away. “Hey! Get back here silly! I found you so it’s your turn to seek!” Grimm outstretches his arms and flaps after Grimmchild, leaving Hollow and Elderbug to themselves.

“He’s a nice one you know.” Elderbug says. Hollow nods. “At first I was quite intimidated by him, you know. But I think thanks to you everyone in Dirtmouth has come to see that he’s quite kind.” Hollow nods again. “Ahh...perhaps I should learn to sign like him? I often feel bad that you cannot say anything back to me that I can understand. Then I could also talk to your two small siblings as well.”

Hollow nods—Elderbug is right. Because of their communication barrier all Hollow can really do is nod or shake their head. 

—

Elderbug had left a bit ago. After a while of watching Grimm and Grimmchild fly around in the air. Grimm comes down with heavily breathing Grimmchild in his arms. “He got too tired! Guess it’s time for a break then,” Grimm sits down at the bench with Grimmchild sprawled on his lap. Hollow plops down next to him and Grimmchild can feel the impact. He looks up and drags himself off of Grimm’s lap a little, but he can’t seem to reach Hollow. 

Hollow scoots closer to Grimm so that Grimmchild can lay his head on their leg. Grimm can feel Hollow’s large body bump against his shoulder. They feel...cold. Well, maybe they only seem to feel cold because Grimm is always so warm. 

“Warrrhaa..” Grimmchild lays his head down on Hollow and slightly spreads his wings out. 

Grimm immediately looks at Hollow with a large grin on his face. Hollow looks at Grimm, if they could, they would have an equally big smile. 

“Look at him! So cute when he lays like that! Oh, oh my precious child!” Grimm tries to whisper so that he does not bother Grimmchild. Hollow nods vigorously.

‘Very cute! He is just like you.’

Grimm wonders if Hollow knew what they were implying as they signed that to Grimm.

—

It starts to get late. (Well, no sun or moon ever rises in Dirtmouth. It it always the same. At this point it is only a matter of when Hollow starts to feel tired.) Grimm reluctantly picks up Grimmchild off of Hollow’s lap, who is too tired to snap back, and instead just curls up in Grimm’s arms. 

“I am afraid we must part ways for the time being darling. I shall see you tomorrow.” Grimm dips his head. Hollow does the same and they go their separate ways.

When Hollow enters his house he’s immediately greeted by a scowling Hornet. 

“It’s so late Hollow! What were you doing with Grimm for so long? I hope it stayed appropriate.” Hornet crosses her arms “I know you are grown and can make your own decisions but you are still my sibling and I-” She notices Hollow shaking their hands very rapidly. “What? What is it?”

‘Had so much fun with Grimm. Tight feeling in chest now. Want to go back and see him already.’ Hollow shakes their head as well as their hands too.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy, Hollow.” Hollow nods. “Well, tell me about it now!” Hornet’s mood shifts. Maybe Hollow spending so much time with Grimm wasn’t a bad thing. “Here, let us sit at the table.”

Hornet takes a seat at the large dinner table in the dining room and Hollow sits across from her. Ghost and Broken eventually come down to listen to Hollow as well.

‘Grimm says that he appreciates my help!’ Hollow points at themselves. ‘It makes me so happy when I take care of Grimmchild with Grimm!” Hollow bangs their fists on the table. (But not too forcefully of course.) 

Ghost puts their hands in the air. ‘Hollow and Grimm are parents now!’ They sign. Broken puts their hands in the air and does the same thing. 

‘Hollow and Grimm are parents now!’ 

Hollow seems pleased at this. ‘Yes! Parents!’ They sign.

“Oh my gods…” Hornet puts her head in her hands. “Stop! You guys don’t understand what being parents means! And what’s associated with it!”

‘I understand!’ Ghost replies. ‘Sheo and Nailsmith are always together, they take care of me, they are parents, Hollow and Grimm are always together and they take care of Grimmchild, so they are parents!’

“Yes Ghost, but they are more than friends—they are married, Ghost.”

‘Then me and Grimm get married! We become proper parents.’ Hollow adds. 

“Aggggh..! It just got worse…” Hornet puts her head on the table briefly before jerking it up. “Okay. Broken and Ghost. To your rooms. Me and Hollow are going to have a grown-up conversation. No little vessels allowed.” 

Broken and Ghost both emit some grumbles before going upstairs to their rooms. 

“Okay Hollow.” Hornet folds her hands and rests them on the table. “How do you feel about Grimm? Tell me all of your feelings.”

‘Grimm is...Grimm is my favorite bug to be around that is not family. I feel so happy around him! Warm...warm and staticky feeling. I like to help Grimm take care of Grimmchild, too.’

“I see, I see…but do you...love him, or anything?”

‘Of course! I love him like family. I feel different love to him though, but I do not understand…’ Hollow looks at Hornet for permission to continue, and when her expression doesn’t change, they continue. ‘Feel different when around Him and when around family. Chest hurts. But not painful hurt...like tug. Like someone tugging…’ Hollow puts their hand on their chest.

“Well...that sounds like,” Hornet sighs heavily. “You like him romantically.”

Hollow thinks about that word. Liking someone romantically…do they know that feeling? Ah...they have felt so many new feelings since Ghost freed them. It seems...hard to keep track of all of them.

‘I do not think I know that feeling’ After they sign the words they nervously fidget when their hands. ‘Bad feeling? You seem upset.’

“No! No, it’s not upset I’m just...I don’t think you would really understand but, it’s good. It’s a good feeling Hollow. I want to make sure you...that you really like him like that though…cause I don’t want you to get hurt or anything.” Hornet doubts Grimm would ever react so harshly though. “Explain this feeling a little more? If you can?”

‘I feel shaky and nervous but in good way when I see him. It’s nervous but I don’t feel bad like when I have to fight. I feel like something exciting will happen, I feel on edge. I feel like I miss him all the time I leave. I miss family when I leave but heart hurts when I miss Grimm.’ Hollow looks at Hornet for a response.

“And when you are with him and his child? How do you feel taking care of Grimmchild?”

‘I feel very good! I get excited to see Grimmchild too. But I get the most excited to see Grimm...Grimmchild likes me a lot, sister! It’s nice...I can see Grimm be happy, he loves his child so much.’ Hollow puts their hands on their head and props themselves up. ‘Did you know Grimm really likes to eat soup? I got to feed him some!’ Hollow claps their hands together. ‘He seemed happy!’

Ahh...Hornet was pretty sure this was romantic love. Pretty sure…

“Okay Hollow!” Hornet put her hands on Hollows and brought them down to the table. “I need to prepare you!”

Hollow tries to pull their hands from Hornet’s, but she keeps them down on the table. “No...I am talking right now! No signing.” She squeezes their hands. “Soo...you’d like to do stuff with him...like Sheo and Nailsmith…?” Hollow nods. “Like Cornifer and Iselda?” Hollow nods. “Like the Traitor’s daughter and Ze’mer?” Hollow nods again. “But, do you understand what that means? And the stuff couples do?” Hornet le’s go of Hollow’s hands. 

‘Yes! I remember Seer told me one time. You...do special things with them...I kiss him like I kiss family but different. And...act like he is family but he’s not?’ Hornet sighs. At least Seer had said something...saves Hornet some trouble.

“Yes, that is...relatively what couples do. But you don’t do those things yet because you aren’t a couple.”

‘So how do we do that?’

“Ah, clam down...you don’t need to rush it.” Although Grimm hasn’t let anyone else take care of Grimmchild…not out of kindness, sparing them from Grimmchild’s wrath, but because he wasn’t very fond of anyone else. Hornet does not have too many doubts that Grimm feels the same way. If he does not…Hornet doubts it would hurt him and Hollow’s relationship in anyway. “You tell him when you feel ready. Okay? Or perhaps if he tells you how he feels…then what, Hollow?”

‘We be...boyfriend and…’ Hollow puts their hand to their where their mouth would be. ‘And themfriend…’

“Haha, it’s easier to call yourselves partners...he’s your partner and your his.”

‘Oh! That makes more sense. Hornet always knows everything!’

“Sure, Hollow.” Hornet brings her hand up to Hollow’s head and they lean down so she can pet them better. She rumbs their head softly. “Okay. It’s late...go up to bed.”

‘Hornet needs to sleep too.’

“I will sleep, I just need to take care of a few things first, okay? Tell Broken and Ghost to go to sleep too.”

‘Okay I will. I go to sleep now, goodnight Hornet!’

“Goodnight Hollow.”

—

Hmm...another uneventful day in Dirtmouth. Hollow makes their way over to the Troupe’s tents again. When they near the tents, they see Divine poking her head out of her tent.

“Tall Ghost! Over here!” She beckons Hollow with her claw. Hollow makes their way into her tent instead of the main one. “You gotta tell me,” She starts but Hollow doesn’t really pay attention. Instead they wave to Brumm who is in the tent as well. “Hey!” Divine pokes their stomach with her claw. “Are you listening?” Hollow playfully stands up straight and puts their hands behind their back as well as their chin in the hair. “You’re just making fun of me now!” Divine pokes Hollow’s stomach softly over and over and their shoulders go up and down and instead of laughter, they let out a very distorted giggle. Brumm giggles as well. “Not you too! Come here you…” Divine turns to Brumm and starts to tickle him too. However, Divine cannot move very fast and the other bugs manage to avoid her tickles. “Ugh...not fair...maybe I’ll just turn you rascals over to Grimm...he’s much faster than I!” 

‘No, Grimm is too nice to do that to me.’ Hollow signs.

“Brumm my dear? Translation please?” Divine asks, as she cannot understand sign language.

“Uhm yes...they just said Master was too nice to them to do that.” Brumm ruffed his chest fur.

“Brumm...are you sure you translated them right? I mean...Grimm isn’t necessarily mean but he’s...no one realty calls him ‘nice’ either…” Divine shrugs. “I guess it doesn’t really matter. I think he’s waiting for you in the main tent...go now, go on.” Divine pushes Hollow towards the tent exit. 

Hollow waves goodbye to Brumm and Divine as they leave the tent. That was...a bit weird but they were always happy to see their friends so it was okay.

Hollow enters the large tent to see Grimm standing solemnly in the middle of the room. They start to walk to him, looking around for Grimmchild, but he seemed to be nowhere in sight. Grimm flinches when they grumble to get his attention. 

“Hello, dear Hollow,” Grimm spins around rather stiffly.

‘Your child, where is he?’

“He is asleep as of now...I have something to talk to you about.”

‘Oh. Okay!’

“So you...you enjoy taking care of my child with me?”

‘Yes. Always happy to help with Grimmchild.’ 

“Well, how would you feel if instead of just my child he could be..our child…?”

Hollow brings their hand up to their chin. ‘But we take care of him together, isn’t he already ours?’

“A-Ah..” Grimm averts his gaze. “I suppose so, but I was hoping we could make it official…”

‘Make what offcial?’

“Hahh…” Grimm takes a deep breath. “So you’re gonna make me say it,” He reaches into his cloak and pulls out two simple rings...they both where a shiny gold. He holds one out to Hollow. “I got these specially made...I had to scavenge to find enough pale ore...and I had to fight in the Colosseum of Fools for some geo as well...then I had Nailsmith forage these…”  
Grimm turns to look at Hollow with wide (And almost pleading) eyes. “Will you be my partner, my dear Hollow? We will be able to take care of...our child forever and be together...forever…”

Hollow’s heart rate speeds up significantly but they can’t quite tell why. Is this what Hornet was talking about last night? It must be. This must be...the romantic feelings Hornet talked about as well. Hmm...but the word ‘partner’ does ring a bell...

‘Yes!’ Hollow finally signs. ‘Yes, I…!’ Hollow thinks for a second. ‘Yes! I want to be partners with you!’ Hollow takes the ring from Grimm and put it on their left hand and Grimm does the same. 

“Oh, oh Hollow!” Grimm puts his hands over his face. “I’m so happy! I’m so happy, Hollow!” He seems to be tearing up. 

Hollow kneels down to Grimm’s level and pulls him into a tremendously tight hug and lifts him up into the air. “Ah-ahaha! Hollow!” Grimm clings to Hollow as they nuzzle their face into Grimm. They rub where their nose would be into Grimm...It hurts slightly but Hollow is doing it because they are happy, so it’s alright.

Grimm taps Hollow’s chest as a sign to let him down. “Okay Hollow!” Grimm outstretches his arms and grabs Hollow’s hands. “We are...we are lovers now!”

‘Lovers!’

“We...are parents!”

‘Parents!’

“Pff...you’re…” Grimm takes a deep breath. “I love you, Hollow.” (It’s not the first time it’s been said but it’s the first time it’s been meant like that.)

‘Love! I love you too!’

—

Today is a eventful day in Dirtmouth.

Hollow...does not quite understand the importance of keeping a relationship secret till a good time to talk about it arises.

“I can’t believe—I cant believe you’re dating my sibling! You!” Hornet groans. “That means your gonna be my brother in law. Ugh.”

“Well, you are the one who told them how to deal with their feelings, are you not? Surely if you dislike me that much you could have told them something else.” Grimm says smugly.

“Well, as much as I hate your guts...I just want them to be happy.”

‘I am happy, very happy with Grimm.’ Hollow confirms.

‘Does this mean Grimmchild is new sibling?’ Ghost asks.

“Ghost!” Grimm dramatically leans his head onto Hollow. “Oh of course it does! When me and Hollow get married it will be official! You’ll have a new sibling!” Hollow seems to be happy, despite not quite understanding marriage but still knowing it is a happy thing. It is also quite obvious Grimm is only doing this to annoy Hornet, however. 

Hollow makes a distorted purring sound and leans back into Grimm, and Grimm can see Hornet’s anger level rise. Although deep down, Grimm thinks that Hornet ultimately does not mind too much. This is just...it is just part of her personality to be snappy and stubborn. 

Broken and Ghost to not seem to mind too much...they are excited to have Grimm around more however.

Broken stands close to Grimm and lifts up their arms. ‘Up.’ They sign.

“Of course my little one!” Grimm lifts them quite easily and sets Broken on his lap. Broken seems very happy as they cling to Grimm’s cloak. 

—

It is quite peaceful in the siblings house now! Grimm and Grimmchild are over much more often now...Grimm seems to like Hollow’s room better than his tent too. 

Perhaps it’s time for The Grimm Troupe to become permanent residents of Dirtmouth? Yes, Hollow would quite like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really tired when reading over this so let’s just hope I didn’t miss any spelling or grammar errors


End file.
